Anam Cara
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED Anam Cara means soul friend in Irish. This is a fic about what happens the night of the prom and after. Lots of Kyle/Jessi maybe Kyle/Amanda. We will see where I take it. Let me know what you think. Rated PG for future language and action violenc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle or Jessi, but I do really love Kyle-XY

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle or Jessi, but I do really love Kyle-XY! The title of this story, Anam Cara, comes from an Irish saying. It means, soul friend. Here is the link if you would like to read up on what a soul friend is. **__**/anam-cara-the-friend-of-your-soul/**___

_**It can also mean the love of your soul, and in this case, I imply that Kyle and Jessi are soul friends as well as the loves of each others lives. Please read, review, and enjoy!!**_

**Chapter One**

**The Girl in the Mirror**

Jessi packed her things and got ready to leave her home for good. Her 'mother' did exist after all. Before they left, Jessi decided it would be a good idea to say good bye to Kyle, something that Sarah had also agreed with.

The good bye was very hard for her, her heart aching for the boy that she loved. He was becoming a man so quickly, but that terrible Amanda had gotten in the way of any relationship they could have had.

Before the night was over, Jessi had decided she wanted to help Emily, her former friend and the person she had once called sister, with a certain plan that she had come up with. Emily wanted to kidnap Amanda, have her beaten, and then have Kyle and Jessi heal her. Not alone though, there was someone else, someone who would be there to help them, just in case their powers weren't strong enough. Someone like them.

Jessi didn't like the idea of hurting anyone, especially someone that Kyle loved and cared about, but she really wanted to meet another person like her, and another person like Kyle too. Maybe, just maybe, this was her soul mate, maybe just maybe, if Kyle was destined for Amanda, she was destined for this person.

She had already spoken to Sarah, who agreed to allowing Jessi to at least meet someone else like her. How could she deprive her of something like that? She couldn't, and if she tried, Jessi would just run off and do it anyway, she knew herself all to well!

So, as the night progressed, Jessi knew that eventually the plan would be set in motion.

As she stood on the roof, she felt the cool wind blowing through her hair. She was just leaving Kyle, for what _he _thought might be the last time they ever saw each other. She knew it wasn't so, but she couldn't let on about that, she had to play dumb. As she fell to the Earth from the roof, she felt so cool, like a superhero.

She walked across the street, careful to continue to be mysterious and unnoticeable to Kyle, because she knew he would be looking down after her.

There was a building over there that she had been instructed to meet Emily at, and that's exactly what she did. "Does he think that your leaving?" Emily asked.

"He does." Jessi replied.

"Good." Emily smiled. "We will have Foss kidnap Amanda after the party. Kyle thinks he can trust him." Foss came out from the shadows, and Emily ran a finger down his jaw-line. "Little does he know how long we have been married for." She whispered.

Foss smiled. "He thinks you died in a car accident."

"You were so good at tricking him." Emily smiled devilishly. "So very good."

Jessi looked to the right and stared for a second. A mirror hung on the wall. She saw a girl staring back at her, a young girl who still had a lot of maturing to do. What had she gotten herself into? Was it good or bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter two!**

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams**

The hotel room where Jessi and Sarah were staying wasn't very big. It had two of the small beds in it, and felt a bit crammed. They were only going to be there a few days, but still, Jessi felt a sense of discomfort being in such a cramped space.

You would think she would like it, the way Kyle liked his cramped tub, but she was different than Kyle, she liked a normal bed, she liked fitting in, in some ways. Her ways of fitting in were very different from Kyle's ways of fitting in.

Kyle was typical in ways that Jessi wasn't. He didn't like showing off his powers and abilities, Jessi did. Kyle wasn't as proud, Jessi was. But in many ways, their oppositeness was what made them so compatible.

It was hard for Jessi to watch as Kyle fell hard for someone like Amanda; she was so very different from both of them. She was of a world of music and gabbing friends. A world without a father, and that was something that Jessi _could _relate to Amanda in a sense.

Although Jessi had been given a father at one point, he misused her, and she was glad to be away from that. But oh, how her heart wanted Kyle. She wanted to be all his, and he to be all hers. What was so wrong with her wanting that? Why was Amanda allowed to be happy and not her? And there were so many other boys, ones that were like Amanda, good at music and those types of things. Why couldn't he just come into her life and allow Jessi to have Kyle?

As Jessi pondered all of these questions, she once again thought about the plan, and how it had been executed. She was certain that Foss had Amanda by now, and she knew for sure that their powers were soon to be tested, but the question was: When?

XXXXX

"I don't want to beat her." Foss told Emily.

"Have you gone soft honey?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"No, I just don't want to do it. Ever since we had our daughter…This is someone's little girl, would you want someone to hurt our little girl?" Foss asked her.

"No." Emily replied, looking through the glass and into the room where Amanda was being kept.

"I didn't think so." Foss replied. "Now, I don't want her to get beaten, not unless we are sure that Jessi and Kyle and XVI can all heal her. Can they?"

"I am positive that all three of them can. As long as she is kept alive." Emily replied.

"And what about the search party? Its all over the news." Foss asked.

"They won't find her, but when she comes back, we will be sure that it is Kyle that returns her." Emily replied.

"Why?" Foss questioned.

"It's the safest bet." Emily replied. "Kyle, being the boyfriend, and being fairly good a lying, could say that Amanda was in the woods, at a secret spot that only they knew about. He found her there. We will have him talk to her about it beforehand, so that when people ask questions, she has answers."

"I hope that what we are doing isn't too dangerous." Foss shook his head as he spoke.

"It's safe." Emily reassured him.

XXXXX

Jessi sat in bed staring out into open space. For the longest time, she had wanted Kyle so badly that she had forgotten to think about her goals, her dreams. What did she want to do with her life?

It seemed that people were always talking about dreams. What were dreams anyway? There were two definitions in the dictionary. One was a goal you wanted to eventually reach, aka, a dream or ambition. The other was what you thought about at night, in an REM state.

As a typical girl of her age, her dreams at night were that of romance and love. She wanted to be with Kyle. But her dreams for herself, for what she wanted to be in the future, those were a mystery, even to her. She was thinking along the lines of a doctor, but she didn't know for sure. She had a lot of potential, she knew that.

Sarah joined her in the bed next to her. "What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked.

"What I want my career to be." Jessi replied.

"Have you given any more thought to the experiment?" Sarah asked.

"Yes and no." Jessi replied. "I know what I have to do. Work with Kyle and the other person like us to heal Amanda. Piece of cake."

"Are you sure about that?" Sarah asked. "Kyle passed out the last time he tried. So did you if I recall correctly."

"But all three of us…" Jessi began.

"May or may not be enough." Sarah replied cautiously. "You need to be less cocky and confident and work on polishing what you know. I will help you in that area."

"Thanks." Jessi gave a half smile and pondered what Sarah had said.

"What do you want your career to be?" Sarah asked.

"I think I want to be a doctor." Jessi replied.

"I think that's a good idea." Sarah agreed.

Both ladies quickly went to sleep after their short and sweet conversation.


End file.
